


SONGVIDEO: PickUp man

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies man that is Jim Ellison. A gen Sentinel songvideo set to Joe Diffie's "PickUp Man".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: PickUp man

[PickUp Man - A gen Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Pickup_Man_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

 **Lyrics: PickUp Man, by Joe Diffie**  
(Kerry Kurt Phillips/Howard Perdew)

 

_Well I got my first truck, when I was three,  
Drove a hundred thousand miles on my knees  
Hauled marbles and rocks, and thought twice before  
I hauled a Barbie Doll bed for the girl next door  
When she paid me with a kiss I began to understand,  
There's just something women like about a PickUp Man_

_When I turned sixteen, I saved a few hundred bucks  
My first car was a Pickup Truck  
Started cruisin' the town and the first girl I seen  
Was Bobbie Jo Gentry the homecoming queen  
She flagged me down and climbed up in the cab, and said  
"I never knew you were a Pickup Man!"_

_You can set my truck on fire, roll it down a hill  
But I still wouldn't trade it for a Coupe DeVille  
It's got an eight foot bed that never has to be made  
You know if it weren't for trucks we wouldn't have tailgates  
I met all my wives in traffic jams,  
You know there's something women like about a Pickup Man_

_Most Friday nights, I can be found  
In the back of my truck on an old chaise lounge  
Backed into my spot at the drive-in show  
You know a cargo light gives off a romantic glow  
I never have to wait in line at the popcorn stand,  
There's just something women like about a pickup Man_

_You can set my truck on fire, roll it down a hill  
But I still wouldn't trade it for a Coupe DeVille  
It's got an eight foot bed that never has to be made  
You know if it weren't for trucks we wouldn't have tailgates  
I met all my wives in traffic jams,  
You know there's something women like about a Pickup Man_

_A bucket of rust, or a brand new machine  
Once around the block and you'll know what I mean_

_You can set my truck on fire, roll it down a hill  
But I still wouldn't trade it for a Coupe DeVille  
It's got an eight foot bed that never has to be made  
You know if it weren't for trucks we wouldn't have tailgates  
I met all my wives in traffic jams,  
You know there's something women like about a Pickup Man  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
